Monica's Lust
by SmellyCat123
Summary: As Monica and Chandler come closer to each other they get more open about their sexual desires which include having a threesome, foursome, sex in public and what not. How stronger can their bond get from here as they get their sexual fulfilment from Rachel and Joey? Or will they have trust problems that shatter their relationship?


/I do not own FRIENDS nor do I have made any earnings out this story. Contains strong sexual content. Proceed at your own will. If you don't like the summary do not continue./

Joey had reached home after very tiring auditions. He opened the door of his apartment and entered, the drawing room was messed as always, with pizza boxes lying on the floor and empty cans of beers on his recliner. He threw the cans aside and lay down. He gazed at the television screen, wondering about the dream he saw yesterday night. Though many dreams had given him a hard-on till now, this one topped the list. In his dream he was banging a woman, nothing unusual, but sadly she was Monica; Chandler Bing's girlfriend, his best friend's girlfriend. His mind again got back to the dream and he re-imagined banging Monica, grabbing her round ass while ramming in and out of her cunt. As he was thinking all of this he got hard again but he tried to calm himself and divert his mind. It was Monica after all who was in love with Chandler and anything foolish done by him could ruin his friendship with both of them forever.

Just then Monica burst inside his apartment followed by Chandler,

"This isn't fair Chandler, we had a deal!"

"I know sweetie, but I just cannot let it happen, let's talk about it inside our your apartment.

"No, Joey will help us," said Monica as she sat on the arm-rest of the recliners.

"What's up guys?" said Joey

"Okay, let me explain this to you. Chandler and I had a threesome a few days back fulfilling Chandler's dream of having _it_ with two women at once. So I allowed him to invite his work-friend yesterday whom he finds 'attractive'."

"Okay…"

"But the condition was that if he gets to have it with another woman then I get another man. And just now when I was talking about it, he is saying that It's not gonna happen."

"Honey, I can't let that happen, seeing you with an unknown man can be painful,"

"Oh seriously, you never thought the same way at your time Chandler, banging that chick in front of my eyes wasn't painful? And what if it is no stranger, what if it is someone we know. It's going to be casual, no feelings involved. "

"But who would agree?" said Chandler

"Who would agree? Like who would bang your ugly girlfriend? I can bet a couple of guys at work shag thinking about my ass a few more are trying to find ways to get some alone time with me at work and a guy yesterday asked me out. Even Joey thinks I'm hot, right Joey?"

"No doubt in my mind," said Joey

"See?" said Monica,

"Alright, Alright, You will get one," said Chandler

"Yes!" shouted Monica but she saw the look on Joey's face.

"Hey Joey, you don't look good, is everything alright?" asked Monica

"No, nothing, I am fine,"

"No you aren't, Joey, I know it," said Chandler

"Just tell us about it, maybe we can help," said Monica

"No, you can't,"

"Yes, we can,"

"Alright, you guys wanna know, fine! Yesterday night I had a fucking dream in which I was banging someone, and that someone was none other than you. I get turned on by the thoughts of it right now! And I so much felt like banging you the moment you entered, And the whole threesome idea has put my imagination on work. I know it is gross for you, so it'll be better you guys leave." said Joey

"Hey Joey, hey, calm down, you could've told us that before," said Monica

"Yeah, you should have; we could help," said Chandler

"How by allowing me to have it with her?" asked Joey,

"I might," said Chandler,

"Just now you were not happy with the idea of a threesome,"

"I think I'm fine with it now, and anyways you have done this before and would know, how to deal with it."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, that you can join us in bed, Joey Tribbiani," said Monica as she sat on his lap and started touching him.

Joey couldn't believe it was happening, it wouldn't have pissed him if it were a dream, but it was not. He now started kissing her back with passion and started grabbing her buttocks while Chandler stood there seeing his girlfriend with his best friend.

Joey and Monica kissed again and Joey started to unbutton Monica's shirt as Chandler pulled her pants down along her panties to expose bare ass. Joey followed the lead and grabbed her ass while he kissed her. He then slipped his hands between her legs making her shiver and gently reached her cunt.

"Oh Joey, your hands are Magic,"

"Just, wait and watch"

By the time Chandler had his dick out and stroked it a few times. Joey noticed Chandler's length, he had to accept he was big. Seeing everybody ready, Monica took positions, she sat on Joey's face who was lying on the bed, while she got ready to blow Chandler.

She took his dick in her mouth while Joey kept licking her and made her moan which gave Chandler vibrations on his dick which felt great.

"Looks like she likes it." Said Chandler who was completely in it now.

"Chandler I want your dick," commanded Monica

"Condoms?" asked Chandler

"I'm on a pill," said Monica who was ever ready.

Now they took positions. Now Monica was on her fours as Chandler placed his dick in her cunt as Joey placed it in her mouth. They began thrusting slowly and made a nice rhythm.

"Jeez, Monica didn't know that you're so good at blowing!" said Joey

Chandler spanked her, Joey was amazed by it.

"She likes it?"

"Of course, she does, she is pretty sensitive here," said Chandler and continued thrusting.

"Want more, Mon?" asked Chandler

She made a sound. "Looks like she is asking for more," Said Joey, loving the fact that Monica liked things rough.

Chandler spanked her hard and fast 3-4 times; While Joey held her head so she could deep throat him. She was near, Chandler knew how to make her cum within minutes, while he loved Joey getting into it. She finally came hard on Chandler's dick and made a muffled sound. They pulled out for a moment.

"Wanna fuck some vagina?" asked Chandler

"Sure," replied Joey

Now Joey got to her rear end and was pretty excited to enter Monica. He rubbed his dick on her wet pussy lips who were begging to get filled. He entered slowly teasing her cunt pretty badly and then entered her slowly. His dick felt different than Chandler (because of the bend he had) but she loved it. Joey was finally where he wanted to be. He was banging Monica in front of Chandler. He gained speed gradually making her moan.

"Should I spank her too?" asked Joey and got an instant approval from her boyfriend. He spanked her nice and hard as Chandler did. He loved how her ass turned red every time he spanked.

While Joey was busy banging Monica, Chandler started licking her ass hole, he knew this was where she is most sensitive.

"Fuck! Chandler you know me better than myself!"

Then after a few licks, he poked his fingers inside her and slowly got deeper.

"YES! Come on Chandler prepare that tight hole for some action, fuck! fuck! FUCK!" said Monica as she came.

Monica lay panting on the bed recovering from her orgasm. "How far do you guys wanna go?" asked Joey.

"As far as we can"

They changed positions after. Now it was the time of Monica's longtime fantasy to get fulfilled: to get double fucked.

Chandler lied on his back all set to thrust her cunt as she lay on him. Joey was on his knees all set to enter her ass. Joey took a moment to realize that this was what he had dreamed of.

"Ready guys?" said Monica

"Yeah," they said together

They entered her together and she took a deep breath. And finally it began; her holes were getting stuffed as she began screaming loudly, it was so different, the ultimate feeling that she had never felt. She was in pain but it was not troubling her rather she wanted to feel it, feel the pleasurable pain. She closed her eyes and let herself loose. Chandler grabbed her boobs while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes guys, FUCK ME! OH, THIS FEELS SO GOOD! Keep on doing it!" she said.

She moaned louder and louder and came again, but she didn't wanna stop. She just wanted to get ripped.

They accelerated and got really fast pumping in and out of her simultaneously. She was already screaming on her lungs.

"FUCK ME! YES! fUCKING RIP ME APART, OH GOD!

"Honey, I am Gonna cum," said Chandler

"So am I," said Joey

" Fill my holes!"

They came together streams after streams filled her holes completely. Every part of their bodies was exhausted, but Monica was in heaven

"Guys, you were so great I feel like a porn whore right now," Said Monica as cum dripped from her holes, while the guys collapsed on either side.

"You, rule darling,"

"Yeah Monica, you're the queen," said Joey

"Hey Joey, you might join us anytime you feel like, till you find someone for yourself," said Monica

"Yeah, I have got no problem," said Chandler

"You guys are so great," said Joey.

"Aww Joey, We are friends after all." Said Monica and they all slept after a couple of minutes.

/ Hope you like the chapter. Review and Favourite to encourage me to continue writing./


End file.
